Chapter 317
Frog is the 317th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. After hearing of the impending attack, the parties involved are in disbelief. Revealing that the group died in the castle when the attack began, the Lucy of the future states she came back in time without a plan, though Natsu claims he will protect the future. Elsewhere, Jellal questions the truth of what he heard from Lucy. In the city, Rogue explains why he can't win against Gajeel, who fights for his friends, something he doesn't have. As Gajeel retorts that Rogue has a friend in Frosch, suddenly, Rogue's shadow offers to help him kill Gajeel. Summary After hearing about the 10,000 Dragons that are said to be coming to attack Fiore, the rescue team stares in disbelief at the Lucy from the future. Similarly, Darton questions the assertion, with Princess Hisui stating that it's hard to believe and that she not until she sees the results of the Grand Magic Games. Meanwhile, an extremely shocked Natsu questions the revelation, with several others wondering about it as well. As Wendy asks whether it could be related to the events in the Dragon Graveyard, Natsu takes weaponry and suggests fighting the Dragons, much to the surprise of the others. Lucy wonders whether anyone will really believe what is said to happen, though Natsu claims they will since it's her who told them. Lucy talks to her future self, telling her not to be sad since she has her friends. Carla recalls her vision and realizes Lucy wasn't singing, but rather, crying and screaming as the castle came down. Quickly, Carla asks the Lucy of the future what happened to them in the castle, which is answered by silence, to everyone's sadness. Stating that she didn't know how many days passed after that, the future Lucy explains that she came to the past after waking up and using the Eclipse, despite not knowing how, and arrived on July 4. When asked why she only came to the recent past, she states that the machine was damaged. The future Lucy then asks the group to meet Jellal, who she explained everything to and should be forming a strategy, claiming that she doesn't have one. Arcadios recalls a previous conversation with the princess in which she stated that Eclipse had gathered Magic Power over the last seven years and was approaching the same level of power as Etherion. Claiming it could be used to defeat the Dragons, the princess stated it would be Phase 2 of the Eclipse project. Arcadios states it was a lie when the future Lucy said that she came on July 4 and questions why she would lie to her friends. As the future Lucy states she just walked around town, she apologizes to the group. However, Natsu thanks her for the information and states that they'll protect the future. On the rocky cliffs, Ultear comments that they don't know whether what Jellal heard was true, causing Meredy to ask the person he spoke to was lying. Thinking about the Dragons, the Magic and Eclipse, Jellal states that something doesn't feel right and that either what he was told was not true or that the Lucy he spoke to was a fake. In Crocus, Gajeel, dominating Rogue in their fight, asks again what Rogue said about him being weaker than Natsu. As Frosch worries, Rogue he now understand why Gajeel joined Fairy Tail. Claiming that he admired Gajeel as a child and wanted to join Phantom Lord, he states he was surprised when Phantom Lord lost the guild war and Gajeel joined Fairy Tail. Stating that it didn't make sense, he believes Gajeel stayed because of his friends. Stating that it is a concept which doesn't exist in Sabertooth, Rogue wonders what to fight for as Gajeel fights for his friends and thus, he can't win. In response, Gajeel asks Rogue whether or not Frosch is his friend, which he admits that he is, to Frosch's delight. Suddenly, Rogue hears a voice calling him weak, causing him to look around and ask who it is. Turning around, Rogue realizes his shadow is talking to him. Telling him to kill Gajeel, Rogue's shadow offers him the strength to help him. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia's Rescue from Mercurius *Grand Magic Game *Gajeel Redfox vs. Rogue Cheney Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *None Spells used *None Abilities used *None Navigation